Unas Vacaciones Estilo Akatsuki
by celeste-funky
Summary: Los akatsuki necesitan vacaciones, es asi que Pein se ve en la obligacion de darselas,pero sin antes pasar unos cuantos lios y bochornos en la guarida, posible romance para TobiXD.-


Aquí otro trabajo que no es de mi autoria T_T pero si esta autorizado por el propio autor que me pidio que lo publicara aquí porque le dio flojera a él, pero mas flojera le da continuar esta historia sin reviews asi que les agradecere eternamente que le dejen sus opinionesXD.

Disclaimer: Los akatsuki le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, autor de Naruto que inspira a muchos a crear este y todo tipo de ficsXD.

Como dije este fic le pertenece al autor "Uchiha_17", todo lo que hay en el, a excepción de algunos arreglines que le di.

Antes, unas palabras del autor:

"Este fic es super entretenido solo depende de ustedes que termine"

Y aquí les va:

**CRONICAS DE AKATSUKI EN VERANO**

**CAPITULO 1**

Un precioso día de verano en la guarida de akatsuki, un día como cualquier otro sin nada en especial solo para algunos miembros de esta oculta organización, un Tobi alegre e inquieto como siempre comienza el día con su actividad matutina, esta vez aun más reluciente.

TOBI: -Sasori san ¿que es esto?

SASORI: -¡Oye, Tobi entrometido, no te metas en eso, es muy valioso¡ según lo que me menciono Kakuzu.

TOBI: -¿y porque esta cosa es tan valiosa para Kakuzu san?¿Sasori san?

Haciendo recuerdo de lo que Kakuzu le había explicado.

SASORI: -no recuerdo bien lo que me dijo, pero de lo único que estoy seguro es que lo compró cuando Pein sama nos invitó a la lluvia como paseo recreativo.

Tobi quien es muy preguntón y curioso, no deja tranquilo al experimentado artista quien practica su avanzada experiencia y majestuosa habilidad creando una nueva marioneta para su colección (según Deidara es un hobbie que Sasori lleva a cabo cuando esta muy aburrido o no tiene nada que hacer).

TOBI: -¿y de que forma podría utilizar esto Kakuzu san?

Sasori con un leve gesto de molestia.

SASORI: -deja de estorbarme y ve a entretenerte con otra cosa, estoy ocupado, además te dije que no recuerdo muy bien lo que me dijo. ¡Lárgate!

Ya que Tobi estaba acostumbrado a que lo traten de tal manera, insistió en preguntarle más y más cosas sobre aquel objeto tan extraño ante el único ojo del curioso enmascarado. En esto Sasori se levanta, agarra al fastidioso desde el cuello del traje y con un gesto de molestia lo tira fuera del armario y cierra la puerta inmediatamente después de que el indefenso Tobi sale volando.

SASORI: -maldita sea, si hubiese sabido que Tobi sería integrado a la organización, lo habría matado antes sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Desde afuera de la habitación se encontraba Tobi golpeando la puerta para que Sasori lo deje entrar.

TOBI:-Sasori san, déjame entrar, Tobi es un buen chico, ya no se portara mal... ¿Sasori san?...

En ese momento se abre la puerta lentamente por la cual Tobi asoma la cabeza para mirar hacia adentro, en menos de un segundo aparece Sasori en frente de él con una cara siniestra y acercándose rápidamente, Tobi comienza a arrancar siendo perseguido por Sasori quien le da un buen susto y vuelve a la habitación.

En otro cuarto de la guarida, yacía Zetsu posado en su dormitorio quien se encuentra aburrido sin nada que hacer.

ZETSU(hablando con el mismo):

- Que haremos ahora-

-¿el líder aun no planea nada?

-no tengo la menor idea

-deberíamos salir a buscar carne fresca para compartir

-tienes razón-

-la vida es así.

Y se levanta para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo hasta que desaparece en la oscuridad.

Mientras tanto Sasori continua en su labor, (ya tenia lista una nueva marioneta sumamente avanzada).

SASORI:-¿Cuánto tiempo cree ese Kakuzu que le voy a estar cuidando las cosas?, quede de juntarme con Deidara e Itachi a las 9 en punto. Maldito, lo iré a buscar, no tendré compasión.

Al recorrer un largo pasillo, Sasori decide preguntarle primero a Hidan que se encontraba en su cuarto ejercitando los pectorales a medio vestir solo con un bóxer negro y con gota ancha de sudor puro que le recorría toda la mejilla, el equipo a medio volumen con el tema "satisfaction" de "Benny Bennassi".

Sasori toca la puerta.

- Oye, Hidan.

El religioso al escuchar el llamado del pelirrojo, abre la puerta de la habitación sin ninguna vergüenza de exponerse a la mirada de Sasori en esas fachas. Sasori asustado retrocede un paso con cien mil ideas en la cabeza ante el que se acercaba de manera repentina. El marionetista retrocediendo por semejante situación, topa con la pared de espaldas, el jashinista se acercaba de manera que casi se lanzaba enzima de Sasori, se apoyo con solo una mano en la pared y mirándolo fijamente le responde.

- ¡Maldición, has interrumpido un ritual muy importante para mi religión, ahora tendré que comenzarlo desde un principio!

Sasori atrapado entre Hidan y la pared sin aliento alguno ante tal situación.

De la oscuridad por el pasillo aparece Itachi silencioso como siempre quien se encuentra con una grotesca escena de extraña situación para el uchiha que por un momento pareció sorprendido pero incólume. Hidan no dejaba respirar a Sasori quien aun estaba aprisionado contra la pared, y le pregunta aun mas cerca, casi en la cara. Itachi mirando con una gota de sudor.

Hidan se dirige hacia su habitación, y mira nuevamente a Sasori.

-Hablaremos en otra ocasión, ¿si? -

Al decir la última frase cierra la puerta. Itachi quien aun esta inmovilizado no es capaz de mencionar nada.

SASORI:-Itachi... ¡Itachi!

Al fin parece ser que Itachi toma conciencia.

ITACHI:-He, ha...si, no. Te vine a buscar para salir con Deidara.

SASORI:-Bien, pero primero me debes ayudar a buscar a Kakuzu por asuntos laborales.

ITACHI:-Creo que lo acabo de ver conversando con Pein sama por asuntos de negociación o algo por el estilo.

Ambos toman rumbo a la cámara principal en donde la mayoría del tiempo se encuentra Pein pensando nuevas estrategias en beneficio a la organización o quien sabe en que piensa todo ese tiempo.

PEIN:-Bien Kakuzu, como van las transacciones.

KAKUSU:-Han aumentado un 8% desde la ultima revisión.

PEIN:-Muy bien, cuanto hemos recaudado hasta ahora.

KAKUZU:-30.000.000 de ryus, mas que suficiente.

PEIN:-¿Sospechan algo?

KAKUZU:-hasta ahora, no lo creo.

PEIN:-Excelente, busca a Kisame.

Kakuzu se levanta y va en busca de Kisame. Pein aun sentado, dirige la mirada hacia Konan quien se encontraba detrás de él.

PEIN:-Esto debe permanecer en secreto hasta cierta ocasión, ¿entendido?

KONAN:-Si, pero cuando será esa cierta ocasión.

PEIN:-No seas impaciente querida el momento esta cerca.

En el instante aparecen Sasori e Itachi.

PEIN:-¿Y ustedes?

SASORI:-Estamos buscando a Kakuzu.

PEIN:-fue en busca de Kisame.

Ambos tomaron rumbo a la habitación de Kisame.

Kakuzu a unos pocos pasos de llegar a la habitación. Toca la puerta, Kisame esta en la ducha escuchando el tema "Arena y sol" y cantándola a la vez.

KAKUZU:-Kisame, Pein solicita tu presencia ahora mismo, por asunto de aquello.

El volumen del equipo comenzó a disminuir. Kisame abre la puerta, esta con el torso descubierto solo tapado de caderas a rodillas con una toballa de color rosado el cual dejo muy sorprendido al semi enmascarado.

KISAME:-Bien, dile que me dirijo enseguida para tratar el asunto.

Al parecer Kakuzu no ponía atención a lo que le dice Kisame, mas bien esta hipnotizado mirando aquella dudosa toballa que destaca mucho.

Kisame lo mira nervioso con una gota de sudor sin saber que decir.

KISAME:-Eh, Kakuzu, oye ¿me escuchante?

KAKUZU:-Si, si, claro le mandare el pescado... digo, el recado.

En ese momento Kisame retrocede hacia su armario, se le engancha la toalla en la cerradura de la puerta y en un intento desesperado por soltarse esta se desgarra con tal que Kisame se da una vuelta entera (todo esto a la mirada de Kakuzu quien ve consternado) y queda completamente desnudo, afirmándose en el marco de la puerta casi cayendo y con las piernas abiertas (Kakuzu mirando), pasan varios segundos (Kakuzu cae al suelo atónito por la magnitud de aquella escena).

KISAME:-OH no.

Con varias lagrimas en la mejilla, queda un minuto inmovilizado temblando.

Desde el pasillo asoman dos ojos uchiha desde las sombras, era Itachi quien entraba en escena incólume como siempre (tiene el sharingan activado para poder ver por la oscuridad del pasillo)

-¡OH por dios, maldita sea Kisame que es eso!-exclama Itachi ofuscado.

Itachi se tapa la cara y comienza a ladearse de un lado para el otro (la vista es mucho mas certera con el sharingan activado)

Al verlo a Itachi en tal dimensión, Kisame comienza a correr desnudo por el pasillo con las manos hacia el cielo sin conciencia alguna.

En la cámara principal se sienten los gritos del desesperado sujeto, Pein se levanta de su asiento

PEIN:-¿Qué demonios?

Konan al lado asustada, kisame entra corriendo a la cámara, Pein corre detrás de Kisame, Konan emite un leve grito de sorpresa y voltea la mirada, Pein se saca su atuendo akatsuki, se lanza enzima de Kisame (siente una sensación de victoria y deber frente a la dama), queda montado enzima del malogrado, a escena aparece Sasori junto a Deidara, por otra parte aparece Itachi con Kakuzu al hombro, Zetsu con un jabalí en la mano, Hidan con el torso desnudo y muy destacado, Tobi aparece saltando en junglillas si razón alguna y se dirige hacia Pein y Kisame quienes se encontraban en una posición comprometedora y le pregunta.

TOBI:-¿A que juega Pein sama?, Tobi también quiere jugar.

Itachi susurra en voz baja:

-Vaya esto es algo que no se ve todos los días.-

***********

Uf…Itachi tiene razon, "cosas" asi no se ven todos los dias, solo debemos esperar que Kisame pueda superar el trauma, aunque es muy dificilXD.

¿Podrá usa su super traje de baño el pobre pez incomprendido?¿o se quedara con el trauma para siempre?

Ya saben, sugerencias, saludos y sobre todo apoyo para que este autor continue la historia, para eso estan los review, un gracias de antemano y ojala les haya gustado el capitulo.

¡Hasta la proxima!


End file.
